Ralyds:Live with Them
by Jet New Moon
Summary: This is a humorful intended to be, so jokes cheesy  of this mixed-matched family. Mostly focusing on the Toki's experiences breaking, literally breaking, in his body.


Hey people. I am Riley Ralyd. I live in San Francisco, California. I live a the sunny funny beach house on Cowell Beach. I live with my adoptive family, Gregory Ralyd, my dad; Florida Ralyd, my mom; Ion Ralyd, my older brother; and Toki Ralyd, my younger still older than me brother.

We are some of the quirkiest people you'll ever meet. Ion, Toki, and me are all adopted; Ion is the oldest, Toki's next, and I am the youngest. We all have our own personalities and junk, but the trouble we get into is our real kicker.

I am an adoptive white girl from New York. Mess with me; you will lose some teeth. People say my ego is bigger than the Good Year Blimp; I say to that, _Screw you!_

Ion is from somewhere in Japan; he doesn't really care, neither do I really. He is the only cool one in the family. He keeps my temper in check, keeps Toki from killing himself by accident, and plays daddy sometimes when dad is working late. Mad scientist have hectic hours when on a break through to creating robot intelligence. He always calls himself the "cool Asian", the Asian kids at our school thinks he is a douche, but he doesn't care.

Now on to the main event, Toki Ralyd. He is the most something guy you will ever get to meet. Toki is a very mixed kid, grandparents were black and Latina. His mom was white trailer taste, a drug addict to be clearer. His grandparents protected him from his _loving wonderful _mother. She would always sit around drinking, blaming her downfall on Toki. He was a drunken party baby, so his dad got roped into marriage. Delivery day, mom is at the hospital screaming her head off telling dad to get there. Whoops, dad gets hit by a drunk driver and dies. Ironic, the only thing keeping you in the marriage kills you indirectly.

Toki is born. Two weeks later, dad's funeral drains mom's college money. Reading of the will, mommy gets nothing. Toki wasn't even put in the will. Mom gets drunk for the next 2 years, abusive her child, and teaches him to never cry. Toki quotes these years as the "worse years of my life. I wanted to die every day". One day, mom gets so into the beating, Toki receives a moderate concussion. He blacks out, then wakes up in the hospital. He wakes up to see another woman, the scariest thing of all to him, sitting on the bed, staring at him. There is also an IV drip in his arms; Needles plus women equals a ballistic Toki. He rips the IV out and runs for the nearest exit. Security tackles him down and escorts him to his room.

"Go away! Go away! Girls are demons!" he shrieked the as the woman tried to calm him, the bed restraints weren't helping too much either. They send in a guy; so Toki calms down and spills the beans about his abuse. After a week in the hospital, Toki is given a clean bill of health; mom is put in jail; Toki goes to the orphanage, the second worse experience of his life. There he becomes crazy anti- female, cling to the guys who would let him hang around them.

Toki picked out his new parents when he turned 5;dad said it happen. "A little tan child came up to me and pulled on my pants. He said 'Be my dad'. I can't turn down determination."

I was adopted first, but mom and dad thought me being an only child would spoil me and leave me unprepared for the real world. SO they adapted Toki to protect me; I ended up protecting Toki. He use to run and hid every time I would look in his very general direction. Once dad taught him that it was okay to cry, he became the cry baby, accident-prone scaredy-cat we all know and love. So when my parents figured out I was protecting Toki from his own shadow, they adopted Ion, who has been protecting me.

You must be thing, _Wow, these are some (messed up or unique) people. _Well you haven't meet mom and dad.

George Raly, he is a piece of work. He is certainly NOT the strong-fisted type. He believes in self-learning. More like avoiding being a parent. He is the mad scientist for a pharmaceuticals company, Smith & Marshall. He works at short hours in the day and at night, unless he is on the verge of a break-through, which he always fools himself into think. The spent a week in the lab one time perfecting maximum strength aspirin. He is an insomniac, so it doesn't bother him as much. He is being paid way too much for the little stuff he does do, mostly perfecting things, like making a drug 3% less addictive.

Florida is the only normal person in our family. No screwed up past, strict, and one of the scariest self-righteous people I have met. Ion and her get along pretty well because Ion can get along with anybody. Dad loves her, so they argue about big thing and us, the kids. Dad wanted us to take a gun safety class before taking us all to a shooting field. Mom wanted us to sew a quilt together. Ion could go either way, but dad and me like the more extreme things, like mountain biking and shooting stuff with bb guns; mom and Toki prefer more handy things, like sewing or painting, even though Toki will probable sew himself to something or ingest some toxic paint. All in all, we hit it about 50/50; sometimes me and dad win, and other times mom and Toki win.

You can't call us screwed up; now that you know us.


End file.
